wiihardwarefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Wii Hardware trolls
This is an under construction list of Wii Hardware trolls. This list is not to be abused. A troll is strictly defined as a highly disruptive member who derails any and all conversations pertaining to the Wii and posts abusive comments about the console and its userbase with no supporting facts. Known alternate accounts should be listed under the main user. Under no circumstances should any of the following users be listened to, or relied upon for correct information. It should be known that without an IP sweep, any of these users could potentially be alts of each other. Only clearly known alts are listed as being alts. Note from BDS: If you vandalise, abuse, or get others to vandalise and abuse this page, I will mark you so fast that your ass will be warned for invasion before you make another post. Just don't even do it. And I'm looking at you, Silkman. Cold-flame *'User level': Elite (33) *'Tactics': Similar to HighOnPhazon, Cold-flame very rarely contributes positively to discussions, but usually makes rude posts about irrelevant topics, such as Wii owners' maturity levels. He often derails conversations into trolling and flaming debates. Endgame *'User level': Banned (-2) *'Tactics': A rare example of a troll who likes the Wii. Although initially famous for coining the minor Internet meme "Hot Skitty on Wailord Action," Endgame quickly achieved notoriety for his extreme hatred of Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, constantly referring to both games as "abominations." Through events possibly related to this tactic, he was banned. EmagdnE *'User level': Legend (32) *'Tactics': Endgame's alt, his name spelled backwards. Uses the same tactics as above. HighOnPhazon *'User level': Elite (33) *'Tactics': Like many trolls, HighOnPhazon pretends to like Wii games, and appears to be the only troll who legitimately liked Nintendo at some point in the past. He commonly attacks minor flaws in games and compares them to inequivalent games on the 360. Anyone who disagrees with what he said is called a fanboy. Kirbyfan99 *'User level': Banned (-2) *'Tactics': A user with many alts that all follow the Kirbyfan name. His original tactic involved telling users their Wii was broken when it only had a minor problem. He now posts similar content to NeonPlasmaHero. Not really a troll just a realist despised by the fanboys who run this site. Despite all the bickering he holds BlackDoomShadow dear to his heart.However comebackthing hates him because he is a cooler person than comebackthing could ever hope to be. NeonPlasmaHero *'User level': Regular User (30) *'Tactics': A particularly stubborn troll, NeonPlasmaHero regularly claims to own a Wii and "likes" its games, yet his quotes (which reference "Wii owners regretting their purchase" and "when will Wii get some real games?") clearly show otherwise. He has been warned and suspended numerous times. Tech_Support *'User level': Unknown *'Tactics': Tech_Support is extremely similar in behavior to Naruto, leading to theories that they are alts. He commonly bashes the Wii in the same manner as Naruto, although is usually more direct rather than stealthy. He also likes the 360 more than Naruto, to the point that a running joke on the forum is that he works or should work for Microsoft tech support, hence the name. Triplehhhh *'User level': Banned (-2) *'Tactics': A former troll, Triplehhhh would often post claims of how much he loves Wii games, though this was actually stealth trolling as he always ended up comparing them to graphically superior 360 games. Through unknown events, he was permanently banned. XCha0s *'User level': Veteran (31) *'Tactics': Stealth trolling, will try and spin everything so that it appears the Wii is inferior to the 360 and PS3. XnarutoX626 Main article: XnarutoX626 *'User level': Regular User (30) *'Tactics': Probably the most well known and infamous troll on the boards, XnarutoX626 has been lurking around the Wii Hardware board for a long time. The most common thing to see him do is post a list of shovelware proclaiming that "The Wii isn't dead! Just look at all these great titles". However, after people began to ignore him, he began "stealth trolling", by asking when Resident Evil 5, Grand Theft Auto IV, and Devil May Cry 4 were coming out for Wii. After a while he created alt accounts, named after games not coming to Wii, and posts with them whenever said games are mentioned. He has been warned and suspended numerous times. NoRE5forwii *'User level': New User 1 (15) *'Tactics': NoRE5forwii is an alt of XnarutoX626, used whenever the question of Resident Evil 5 coming to Wii is raised. NoGta4wii *'User level': New User 3 (25) *'Tactics': NoGta4wii is an alt of XnarutoX626, used whenever the question of Grand Theft Auto IV coming to Wii is raised. See Also *List of Wii Hardware users Category: Wii Hardware Category: Wii Hardware Trolls From Scratchpad, a Wikia wiki.